Perfect Present
by Tacuma
Summary: Birthday fic for Fuji! Tezuka doesn't know what he should give his Fuji for his birthday, but in the end he gives the most perfect present. TezuFuji


**Title: **Perfect Present  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **TezukaFuji  
**Warning: **shonen-ai, boylove! Don't like, don't read!  
**Word count: **1443 words  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis  
**A/N: **B-day fic for Fuji! Congratulations Fuji-chan!!! Sorry I wrote such a crappy fic for you birthday. And again, special thanks for my beta Ami88!

* * *

**Perfect Present**

When Tezuka asked what Fuji wanted for his birthday, the tensai said he already had everything he wanted. He had his loving family, he could play tennis whenever he wanted, he was healthy, he had great friends and the cutest boyfriend on earth. Tezuka agreed, accept for the boyfriend part. He didn't think he was the cutest boyfriend on earth at all, but the blue-eyed angel was different in many ways.

But Tezuka still didn't know what to give the tensai for his birthday. It had to be special, because Fuji celebrated his birthday only once every four years. He had given Fuji a photo album last year and a cactus the year before. Those were not really special presents, but the tensai hadn't celebrated his birthday those years and beside that, Fuji wasn't his boyfriend yet last year. They were together for a few months now, but he knew his boyfriend well enough. The honey-brown haired boy would expect amazing presents, especially from his boyfriend.

So Tezuka wrote all the things Fuji wanted down. It took him a few days before he had an idea for the perfect present, but he was sure his blue-eyed boyfriend would love it.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fuji woke up on his birthday when he heard a voice. It wasn't his mother, neither his sister. It was definitely a man. But his father was out of the country and Yuuta was at the dorms of St. Rudolph. The tensai opened his eyes slightly. He opened his eyes wide in shock when he looked straight into Tezuka's face.

'Finally.' said Tezuka

Fuji sat up and stared at his boyfriend. 'What are you doing here?' he asked.

'Happy birthday, Syuusuke.' said the Seigaku Buchou and he kissed the bewildered tensai.

'This is the first part of you present.' Tezuka pointed at the tray on Fuji's desk.

Fuji smiled. Breakfast in bed. The blue-eyed boy once told his boyfriend he would love to have breakfast in bed with him. Tezuka remembered and that was the first part of his present for the tensai. The bespectacled boy handed Fuji the tray and sat down next to him. Together they had breakfast.

When they finished eating, Tezuka cleaned up and Fuji got dressed. They grabbed their bags and walked to school together. Suddenly Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand. The tensai stared at the Buchou. They never held hands in public. Tezuka didn't like to show their love in public. Fuji blinked.

'It's the second part of your present.' said Tezuka.

Fuji's smile got brighter. He already loved this day.

They had no morning practice today, so Tezuka brought the tensai to his class. The Buchou never walked his boyfriend to his class; they always parted in the hallway. Part three of the present.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

At practice all the Regulars congratulated Fuji and gave him presents. When all the boys had given their presents, they looked at their Buchou. He was the only one who still had to give his present, they thought, but his hands were empty. Did Tezuka forget the tensai's birthday?! Tezuka stood next to Fuji, placed a hand on his boyfriends shoulder and looked back at the others.

'Fuji and I have to tell you something. We…we're together.' said Tezuka.

Everybody, the tensai included, gaped at the bespectacled boy. The Buchou wanted to keep it a secret for their friends, the tensai didn't. And now Tezuka told them, without a warning! Part four of the present. Fuji was the first who recovered and started to giggle. He wrapped his arms around Tezuka and kissed him.

'Thank you, Kunimitsu. That's the best present if ever got.'

Tezuka mumbled a 'you're welcome' and walked towards the courts, followed by a very happy Fuji and some very silent Regulars. When they entered the courts they saw Yukimura and Sanada. Fuji smiled brighter and ran to Yukimura.

'Good to see you again! What are you two doing here?' he asked and he hugged the Rikkaidai Buchou. The other tennis players stared at Fuji. Yukimura and Fuji were friends? They wondered if they would find out more secrets about the two best Seigaku players. Inui didn't complain. He scribbled everything down in his notebook.

'Tezuka asked us to come.' answered Yukimura. Everybody looked at Tezuka.

'This is part five of your present. You wanted to play doubles with me against Yukimura and Sanada, right?' said Tezuka.

Fuji beamed at his boyfriend. 'We should hurry with our warming-up then, we can't let them wait!'

The whole tennis club started with their warming up, but when the match began, they all stopped immediately with their own practice to watch. Ryuzaki-sensei smiled. Tezuka asked her if he could do this and she allowed it. Maybe the others would learn something by watching the four best players play in one match. And she wanted to know if her two best players were good at playing doubles.

They were good. They won with 7-5. And no one had ever seen Fuji that happy.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tezuka and Fuji walked home, they were holding hands again, when the bespectacled boy pulled his boyfriend into a coffee shop. They sat down, ordered coffee and talked with each other. Fuji loved such unexpected things and he loved to talk with Tezuka, because the Seigaku Buchou only spoke when he thought it was necessary. Part six of the present.

They left two hours later and walked to the Fuji residence. The house was completely empty.

'Where is everyone?' asked Fuji.

'They're gone to visit friends, so we could have dinner together. I'll cook for you.' answered Tezuka. 'Just wait in the living room, I will be ready in an hour.'

Fuji went to the living room and watched some television. He didn't know Tezuka could cook. Half an hour later the hazel-eyed boy brought his boyfriend a cup of tea. Fuji gaped at the taller boy. Tezuka was wearing an apron. Yoshiko's pink apron. The tensai wanted to kiss his lover again, but Tezuka pushed him away.

'After dinner.' he said and he gave the blue-eyed boy a quick kiss on his cheek.

'Isn't that one of my presents? You wearing a pink apron?' asked the honey-brown haired boy.

The Buchou shook his head and left again. Fuji was a bit disappointed, but dinner smelled really good. He wondered what Tezuka cooked for him. He found out 20 minutes later when his boyfriend called him for dinner. All Fuji's favourites with extra wasabi and the table was decorated with roses and candles. Part seven of the present.

They enjoyed the food and washed the dishes together. Fuji was smiling and hummed a sweet song. It felt like he was married with Tezuka and the thought made him happy.

'Do you want to go to the cinema or do you want to watch a movie here?' asked Tezuka.

Fuji stopped humming. 'Here.' he answered.

'I thought so. I brought some of your favourite movies.' said Tezuka. They finished the dishes and the bespectacled boy removed the apron. When he folded it he felt two arms around his waist.

'Saa, I can kiss you now, ne?' said Fuji with open eyes and a sweet smile.

'That's why you wanted to watch a movie here, right?' answered Tezuka.

Fuji nodded and grinned. They crawled on the couch together, the tensai in the Buchou's arms. They watched two movies, both romantic and fluffy movies. But the two boys weren't very interested. They hugged and kissed almost all the time instead of watching the movies. Part eight of the present.

Yumiko and Yoshiko found the two lip locked when they came home. They two woman smiled when the boys quickly pulled away, faces flushed.

'It's late boys, you better go to bed now.' said Yoshiko.

'But oka-san, Kunimitsu isn't allowed to stay over. I told you, ne?'

'I explained to my grandfather my idea for your present and he allowed me to stay over if your mother would keep an eye on us. It's the last part of your present.' answered Tezuka.

'I didn't mind to keep an eye on you two. But hurry now. I already putted the futon in your bedroom, Syuusuke.'

The boys walked towards Fuji's room, changed into their pyjama's, brushed their teeth and crawled into their beds. Yoshiko popped her head around the door to say goodnight. The two tennis players talked for a while, but fell silent after half an hour. It had been a long day and they were tired. Suddenly Fuji spoke again.

'Saa, Mitsu, you really are the cutest boyfriend in the world.'

Tezuka raised his eyebrows, but smiled.

'Arigato Syuusuke.'

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone. I think this fic sucks, but I hope you liked it. It was a bit serious, ne?  
Well, please review and tell me if you do like it. 


End file.
